niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Troy
Christian Troy is the "marketable" sex-appeal half of McNamara/Troy. He is a good-looking man known for his womanizing ways. The character is eventually shown to have a vulnerable side beneath his callous exterior, however. In one episode, he confesses that he was molested as a child by his foster father. This early trauma destroyed his faith in a just God. In another story arc, he meets his biological mother, who tells him that he is the product of rape; she then cuts off any contact with him because he is the spitting image of his father, her rapist. Christian is business partners with his college roommate and lifelong best friend, Sean McNamara. He has always been very close to Sean's family and is like an uncle or second father to Sean's two children, Matt and Annie. During Season 2, Christian found out that he was actually Matt's biological father. He had a one night stand in college with Sean's then girlfriend, now his wife, Julia. There is nothing that Christian enjoys in the world more than sex. Despite seeming like he could never settle down, Christian fell in love with former model/porn star, Kimber Henry. What started out as a one night stand, developed into a relationship that brought out Christian's heart. Christian asked Kimber to marry him and their relationship was going wonderfully until Kimber was kidnapped and tortured by The Carver on their wedding day. Their relationship wasn't the same after Kimber escaped the clutches of the madman. She told Christian she never wanted to see him again. However, Christian seemed determined to make things right with her. Christian has had many one night stands, but also has had other relationships. He has had a long running relationship with Gina Russo, a woman he met at a sex-addicts meeting. He thought that he had impregnated her and did everything he could to help her out and become a good father. When the baby was born, it turned out that he was half African-American. Christian was devastated that he was not Wilbur's father. Christian also showed his caring side when he helped artificially inseminate his anesthesiologist, Liz Cruz. She is a confident lesbian who desperately wanted to have a child before she was too old. She terminated the pregnancy however, when she learned that the baby would have birth defects. Christian is a very cocky and confident man. He often argues with his business partner and best friend, Sean McNamara, over the morality of their line of work. His swagger has also caused him to hold grudges and be unable to get along with other doctors like Quentin Costa. It also led him to have sex with former employee Grace Santiago. Christian has also had a few memorable run-ins with fellow surgeon Dr.Merril Bobolit. In Merril's final appearance on the show, he attempted to cut Christian's face off. In the third season, Christian himself is raped by The Carver, a masked serial killer preying on McNamara/Troy's patients. He is briefly suspected of, and arrested once for, the Carver's crimes. A distraught Christian temporarily withdraws from work, prompting Sean to bring in another surgeon, Quentin Costa. He almost married Kimber but she was kidnapped by the mysterious evildoer. After she was rescued, she would not let Christian see what the Carver had done to her face and body. She broke off their relationship so she could do some soul-searching. Eventually, she came back as a Scientologist. When Kimber became pregnant, presumably by Matt, Christian stole DNA for a paternity test, convinced he was the real father. During that time Christian begins dreaming about having sex with Sean. Distressed, he enters psychotherapy with Dr. Faith Wolper — and eventually has sex with her. She later tells him that she is a recovering sex addict, and he realizes after their tryst that she still had a problem. She then asks him to remove a tattoo an ex-lover had forced her to get as a means of degrading her. Christian eventually realizes the Sean dreams were the result of his own personal identity crisis, and resolves his problems with Sean. He also begins an affair with Michelle Landau, the wife of McNamara/Troy's new owner. Soon after they meet, Christian suspects her of having a relationship with a woman named James who is smuggling organs out of the clinic. Christian finds out that James was Ms. Landau's former pimp so he blackmails Michelle into having sex with him. He eventually begins to care about her, however, and pays James off to leave Michelle and McNamara/Troy alone. Michelle's husband, Burt, finds out about the affair from Dr. Wolper, and he tries to force the two to have sex in front of him. When Burt later tries to have sex with Michelle, he has a stroke and dies after she refuses him medicine. After Burt's death, Christian and Michelle became engaged, and Michelle agrees to be Wilbur's adoptive mother. James does not keep her end of the bargain, however; and she begins using the McNamara/Troy as a base of operations. Christian finds out that James works for drug lord Escobar Gallardo (one of the series' primary villains) and she eventually commits suicide. He and Michelle buy Sean's stake in McNamara/Troy after Sean decides to move to California. Just as it seems they would live happily ever after, Christian finds out she was James' accomplice in the organ smuggling ring. Disgusted, he leaves her and follows Sean to California. However life isn't easy in LA and they spend their first 2 months without any clients. Desperate, they join a TV show as consultants and guest-stars. Due to hair implants gone wrong he is cut out of the show while Sean enjoys his first day of fame. Out of spite he breaks a confidentiality agreement and reveals he has done some surgery on an actress to get recognition himself. This plan falls flat as he is double-crossed by the magazine, which doesn't publish his story and they tell his agent. He then does a nude photoshoot, attracting gay men to his office. He also takes part in Marilyn Monroe impersonator conflict, but they reconcile and end up having a three-way with him where Christian gets to be treated like a star. He then has sex with Julia, only for her to reveal it was to get him out of her system. Christian becomes a male prostitute after a woman in a bar mistakes him for an actual prostitute named Campbell. Afterwards, the client tells a friend, but her friend's fantasy ends badly, making Christian give up his dalliance as a prostitute. He decides to give religion a try after meeting a nun. He then has trouble with Julia's girlfriend's daughter Eden after she threatens to tell Sean about his night with Julia. He solves that problem by setting her up to look like a drug addict and admitting her into rehab 13. She comes back while they are filming a reality show and reveals the truth, but Sean doesn't believe her and she then tells him she lied to him on her side. He is also trying to get Julia and Olivia to break up. Julia and Christian begin to have a relationship behind Olivia and Sean's backs. Sean eventually discovers their relationship and both admit to him that they are in love. However, Christian is still tempted to cheat on Julia yet again with Gina, who was hired temporarily as receptionist by Sean. Oddly enough, Sean had chosen Gina for this position because Christian was the least likely to cheat with her, but the two find non-coital means to have an affair. When Gina admits the affair to Julia and Christian meets her on the roof of his office building to serve her a restraining order, he is offered a condom by Gina. He begins to have intercourse with her on the ledge of the roof, and Gina is thrust off the building, falling to her immediate death. Christian's son Matt sleeps with a patient of his named Emme Lowell after he tried to set them up together after Matt's break up with his burn therapist Rachel. After they have sex Emme mentions to Matt that Christian is her father. She had earlier told Christian that she was from Cleveland, Georgia and that she was conceived via a one night stand. Matt and Emme discuss staying a couple despite having the same father. Emme's mother, Darlene Lowell, a woman who lost her legs due to diabetes, comes to LA to meet with Christian, whom she says took her virginity during his spring break in Fort Lauderdale, which resulted in the conception of Emme. Darlene informs Christian that Emme was his daughter and that she was sleeping with his son. The two immediately get a paternity test to ensure that Emme was Christian's daughter and the test proves positive, afterwards they inform the two "siblings" that they should stop their sexual relationship to be replaced by a more sibling like relationship. Emme and Matt console each other before she leaves for Georgia. She tries getting him to come with her, but he eventually breaks it off with her. Season Five In the season five part two premiere, Christian finds out that he's developed second stage breast cancer after accompanying Liz to get a mammogram. He tells the doctor that he has a lump on his chest, and the doctor suggests that he get a mammogram as well. In hopes of getting rid of the cancer, he gets a mastectomy, and Sean promises to do the reconstruction on his chest. Christian becomes ill due to the chemotherapy, and Liz temporarily moves in with him to help him as he recovers. Season Six Christian the finds out that his cancer was actually in remission and decides to divorce Liz. Family *'Gail Pollack' (biological mother) * Unknown rapist ''(biological father) *'Mr. Troy''' (foster father) *'Max Pollack' (maternal half-brother) *'Sarah Pollack' (maternal half-sister) *'Matt McNamara' (biological son with Julia McNamara; legal father is Sean McNamara) *'Emme Lowell '(biological daughter with Darlene Lowell) *'Wilbur Sutherland' (adoptive son; biological parents are Gina Russo and James Sutherland) *'Jenna McNamara' (granddaughter; step-daughter) *'Liz Cruz' (ex-wife) *'Kimber Henry' (ex-wife, former daughter-in-law) *Kimber Henry and Liz Cruz have both aborted pregnancies in which Christian was the father. Troy, Christian Troy, Christian Troy, Christian Troy, Christian Troy, Christian Troy, Christian